The Best I Ever Had
by Colonel Gambit
Summary: Rogue/Gambit type. Gambit has a bad day and takes it out on Rogue, only to realize he may have lost the woman he truly loves. (REVISED!) R + R PLEEEEEEZE?????????


THE BEST I EVER HAD

THE BEST I EVER HAD

SUMMARY AND DISCLAIMER - Gambit and Rogue have a huge fight.Yes, this was inspired by Vertical Horizon's "Best I Ever Had."BTW, they own the song, and I make absolutely no money off it whatsoever; it also applies with the Marvel

characters.The idea for this story came from listening to it, and all the luck I've had in my own love life.Yahoo.Anyway, I

hope you enjoy it.

"Alright everyone.This is a simulation in the Danger Room.It's a giant game of capture the flag.Two teams will compete against each other to capture the other team's flag without losing their own.This is like a rescue mission, so that's what we're training for."Cyclops was giving Storm, Jubilee, Jean, Rogue, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Colossus and Wolverine the mission briefing before the day's training."The two teams will be as follows:Storm, Jubilee, Gambit and Nightcrawler as Red Team; Rogue, Jean, Colossus and Wolverine will be Black Team.There will be 'Neutral Zone' that each team cannot tag the opposite team as out of the game.However, if a Black Team member is taken prisoner in the Red Zone, they are captured; same goes for Red Team.Any questions?"Seeing none, "I will be observing you.We will have a post game meeting to get reports on how you did.Let's get in there."

Red Team slowly proceeded to their assigned base.

"Gambit, as our perennial thief, you will go after the flag.Jubilee will patrol on our side of the neutral zone, Nightcrawler will support Gambit if the situation should arise.I will personally defend the flag.Is this plan suitable with everyone?"They all nodded.

"GAME ON." Came Cyclops' voice over the loudspeaker.Gambit and Nightcrawler were gone in a flash.

Gambit stealthily maneuvered his way around the playing field.He narrowly missed Colossus, who was making no attempt to conceal his forward advance into the Red Team's zone.Gambit sneaked his way forward, spotting Rogue and Jean near to what appeared to be the Black Team's hiding spot for the flag.He quietly radioed back for Nightcrawler, who BAMFed his way to where Gambit was.

"Alright, mah elfey friend.Gambit need you to distract chere and red over der.Get yo'self in front of dem, den run back to our side of de line.Help Stormy und Jubes get as many of dem as you can."

"Ja, but wat about Herr Logan?"

"If Gambit know dat hairy man, he be out tryin' to get our flag.Rogue and Jean are deir last line of defense. Now go."With that, Nightcrawler disappeared and reappeared in plain sight of Rogue and Jean.

"Look Jean.It's our favorite fuzzy elf.Let's get him!"Off the two ran, in hot pursuit of him.Gambit smiled and casually walked into the hideout.He looked and saw the flag.Strolling and chuckling to himself, he picked up the flag with no trouble at all.Suddenly, from behind him, he heard a familiar SNIKT!Gambit turned, ready with a spread of charged cards, but saw that Logan had the exit covered.

"Looks as if I got the royal flush Cajun.Give up quietly or I'll waste ya."Gambit decided there was no getting past Logan and retracted his cards into his jacket.

"Alright Logan, you win…"

"SUBJECT GAMBIT CAPTURED"It was all downhill from there for Red Team…

"Gambit, what were you doing in there?Had that been a real mission, you would probably be dead!I don't care how much skill you think you have!Never…never…NEVER underestimate your opponent.Never go after a mission objective so casually.That kind of attitude will _not_ be tolerated with me as the leader. _IS THAT CLEAR???_"

"Yeah, dats clear one eye."Gambit dropped his cards from one hand to another.After the meeting, Gambit ignored everyone and went straight to his room.He had been throttled in front of his teammates and his pride was definitely hurt.He didn't join the team down at dinner in the mansion's main dining room.Rogue noticed this and after dinner quickly jaunted up to Remy's room.

"Remy?You OK sugah?"No answer.

"Please go away chere.Gambin wan' hurt you non."Rogue really wanted him to open up to her, so she decided to open the door, against Gambit's wishes.Suddenly, Remy charged Ace of Spades from the deck in his hand and it hit the door and a loud explosion.

"Gambit wan' you to stay out chere!Don make me toss anoder one of dees at you…"His voice sounded irritated.

"Well Cajun, your 'chere' just wanted to help you out!Guess a poor ole' Cajun like you can take care of yerself."She slammed what remained of the door with a loud thud, leaving Gambit alone in the room.Rogue went up to her room and cried.She thought she knew Remy.She wanted to get to know him better.But he just pushed her away.Maybe he wasn't as totally committed to her as she thought…

Meanwhile, Gambit was still upset over his performance today.He was so concerned about the things he had done

wrong in training that he didn't even realize what he had done to his relationship with Rogue.Instead of a normal session in the

Danger Room to vent his anger and animosity, he decided to take a drive to clear his mind.He walked down to the garage, and got into his Ford F-150 Lightning and decided to try out the speedy engine of the truck.He turned on the radio as he turned onto Grey Mulkin Lane and away from the mansion.

"Hey to all you listeners out there, this is Johnny Redmond playin' the new hit by Vertical Horizon, 'Grey Sky Morning.'"

_So you sailed away,_

_ _

_Into a grey sky morning._

_ _

_Now I'm here to stay,_

_ _

_Love can be so boring._

_ _

__

_ _

_Nothing's quite the same now,_

_ _

_I just say your name now._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_But it's not so bad,_

_ _

_You're only the best I ever had._

_ _

_You don't want me back,_

_ _

_You're just the best I ever had._

Suddenly, the memories of Gambit and Rogue's fight came flying back at the speed of light into Gambit's mind.

"Rogue…" He whispered softly as the song continued.

_So you stole my world,_

_ _

_Now I'm just a phony._

_ _

_Remembering the girl,_

_ _

_Leaves me down and lonely._

_ _

_ _

_Send it in a letter,_

_ _

_Make yourself feel better._

_ _

__

_ _

_But it's not so bad,_

_ _

_You're only the best I ever had._

_ _

_You don't want me back,_

_ _

_You're just the best I ever had._

He remembered his love and passion for her from the moment he laid eyes on her.Now that was all in jeopardy over one small, insignificant mistake that Remy was unwilling to forget about.One small mistake made Remy realize that he may have lost Rogue forever.As he approached his normal bar, the Hideout, in Westchester, he looked at it and stopped the truck.

_And it may take some time to_

_ _

_Patch me up inside,_

_ _

_But I can't take it so I_

_ _

_Run away and hide._

_ _

_And I may find in time that_

_ _

_You were always right_

_ _

_You're always right._

The bridge hit him like a ton of bricks.He mashed the gas and turned the car around and headed back to the mansion.

_So you sailed away_

_ _

_Into a grey sky morning._

_ _

_Now I'm here to stay,_

_ _

_Love can be so boring._

_ _

__

_ _

_What was it you wanted,_

_ _

_Could it be I'm haunted._

Remy approached the gate and entered the garage.As a single tear rolled down his face, Gambit knew what he had to do.

_But it's not so bad,_

_ _

_You're only the best I ever had._

_ _

_You don't want me back,_

_ _

_You're just the best I ever had._

_ _

_The best I ever had,_

_ _

_The best ever…_

In the car, he always kept a small notebook and decided to write a note to her on it in case she didn't want to talk to him.Gambit came up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Chere, its me.Can I…com' in?"

"NO you can't you Swamp Rat!"Gambit could still hear the anger in her voice.

"Gambit understand chere."His voice was just loud enough to be heard.He leaned down and pushed the note under her door."When you ready…" Gambit slowly turned and slowly walked back to his room.

Rogue had torn several pillows apart after their fight, so her room was a mess.She looked over from the

feather-drenched bed she was on and saw the note under the door.As she got up, her first instinct was to tear it apart.But

curiosity got the better of her so she read it instead.

Dear Chere,

Gambit was upset over what happen today.Gambit took out his anger on you chere.You were not de one Gambit

was mad at.But chere:

**_And it may take some time to_**

**_ _**

**_Patch me up inside,_**

**_ _**

**_But I can't take it so I_**

**_ _**

**_Run away and hide._**

**_ _**

**_And I may find in time that_**

**_ _**

**_You were always right_**

**_ _**

**_You're always right._**

You were always right chere.Gambit ask for your forgiveness.If you never speak to Gambit again, den Gambit

understand where you comin' from.But, despite all dis, Gambit will always love you Rogue.

Yo' Cajun,

Gambit

The tears that had stopped flowing hours ago came back, this time as tears of love.As she walked down the hall to

Gambit's room, she knew everything would be fine.

"Gambit?"Her voice sounded shaky as she knocked on the door.

"Come in chere." Came the reply in that quiet voice he had talked to her in at her door.She walked in, and the door

closed behind her.

Like it? Want Pyro to flame it to death?LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
